


Домашние сделки

by noldolatte



Series: Безделки с кинк-феста [4]
Category: 19th Century CE RPF, Союз Спасения | Union of Salvation (2019)
Genre: 19th Century, Drama, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 10:33:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29682639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noldolatte/pseuds/noldolatte
Summary: Николай не мог привыкнуть, что объяснений все требовали от него. Желалось страшно, до боли на сердце, до ноющих висков, чтобы Миша – хотя бы он, ведь ближе нет никого – ничего не требовал.
Series: Безделки с кинк-феста [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2182425
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5





	Домашние сделки

**Author's Note:**

> по [заявке с кинк-феста](https://union-of-kink.diary.ru/p220167836.htm): Междуцарствие. Михаил устает ездить между Варшавой и Петербургом, старший брат помогает ему расслабиться.

Николай привык, что жизнь, со всеми чувствами, мыслями и мнениями – почти военная служба. Дело простое: исполнять долг, подчиняться приказам, поступать, как должно. Оттого порой казались страннее другие люди. Так и чувствовал, терзаясь отсутствием вестей из Варшавы: старший брат – _единственный старший, Господи, упокой душу раба твоего Александра_ – оказался великой тайной. Не крикнешь на него, не сможешь осыпать руганью, не велишь дать палок. Только и была надежда на Михаила: ему Константинова загадка давалась легче. И загадкой-то, по совести, никогда не была: какой толк, если с самого начала знать ответ?

Николаю такая роскошь была недоступна. Оставалось ждать – и он ждал, точно дети – подарков в день рождения, едва не считал часы, представляя, как младший, стряхивая снег, застучит сапогами по лестницам Зимнего. Привезёт хорошие, непременно хорошие вести, и всё устроится лучшим образом, по-семейному.

Обманываться в надеждах тяжело: вести не утешали, а лишь ранили сильнее. Михаил не мог предложить ни разгадки, ни облегчения, и его усталое, вымотанное дорогой лицо не обещало ничего хорошего.

– Спрашивают, здоров ли государь, а я не возьму в толк, что отвечать! – бушевал он после обеда. Наедине, без матушки, дяди, остальных, сдерживаться было не нужно. – Глупость, вздор! Как ты намерен это кончить?

– Первая присяга прошла спокойно, пройдёт и другая.

– Вовсе нет, – раздражённо ответил Михаил. Нервно, не укрылось от Николая, перестукивал себе по колену. Меж двух огней оказаться – дело дурное. – Тут иначе. Когда производят штабс-капитана в капитаны – это никого не дивит, но другое дело – произвести в капитаны поручика. Как растолкуешь эти домашние сделки?

Николай не мог привыкнуть, что объяснений все требовали от него. Не от покойного государя, не от Константина, не от императрицы – кому, если не ей, знать, что на душе у каждого сына? Нет, именно от него. Желалось страшно, до боли на сердце, до ноющих висков, чтобы Миша – хотя бы он, ведь ближе нет никого – ничего не требовал.

Дальше, думал Николай, станет легче. Придёт новое письмо от Константина, приедет он сам, всё наладится. Вновь обманулся: клубок путался ещё больше, не выводя из лабиринта, а будто заманивая в непроглядную чащу. Михаил и вовсе оказался в дурном положении: в отказе от присяги видели почти бунт или заговор – не разберёшь, что хуже. Решили семейным советом: ехать назад, в Варшаву. 

В ночь до отъезда не могли разойтись, отвлекались пустыми разговорами. Глядели друг на друга сквозь пелену дыма: Михаил взялся за трубку, закурил всю свою гостиную. Привычка соперничать исчезла ещё с детской поры – а всё же оба ждали, кто первый надломится. Сдаст шпагу, заведёт разговор о том, что не даёт покоя.

Николай не желал сдаваться – но не выдержал. Ровно до этого дня, до этой самой минуты – крепитесь, Nicolas, положитесь на великодушие, на благородство вашего брата – держал лицо _._ Держал, чтобы здесь, в ночной тишине, ему треснуть, словно стеклу. Старался не звучать умоляюще, изгонял из тона беспокойство, только сам знал, что безуспешно:

– Убеди его, Миша.

Вскочил с кресла, зашагал совсем не по-военному, закружил по комнате, не зная, за что взяться, куда деть руки, что сделать, только бы ушло это чувство, когда давят на горло. Душат, как отца – а ведь Константин боялся того же.

– Миша, Христом прошу, – обернулся, вновь глядя на брата. – Тебя послушает. Не примет престол, так пусть отрекается в Петербурге, чтобы всё по чести было. Не могу больше. Милорадович ходит тенью следом, не разберёшь, то в адъютанты метит, то в стражи.

Искал в родном лице согласие, готовность, веру, любой ободряющий знак – натолкнулся на поджатые губы, на устало, нет, лениво прикрытые глаза. Разочарование подступило к горлу, почти осязаемое, готовое вырваться дурным приступом.

– Не хочешь ехать? – не хотел показать в голосе дрожь, но не сумел притвориться. Разве обманешь того, с кем не разлучались с малых лет? И впрямь, Михаил точно почувствовал: угадал перемену, всегда угадывал, читал в душе, как выученную наизусть, давно привычную книгу. Тут же открыл глаза, взглянул, будто на несмышлёного.

– Это ничего, – отозвался он, махнув рукой, – поеду, если такая важность. На параде стоять – оно легче. Смотришь, душе легко, хоть весь день простоишь. А разъезжать не люблю. Дороги скверные, голову ломит: стоит подумать, что завтра ехать, уже начинает. Ничего, станешь государем, дороги наладишь..

«Голову ломит», – отстранённо повторил про себя Николай. Вновь, сотый раз за час, день, за неделю обожгло мыслью, что долго не видать им ещё покоя. Сколько, Господи, длиться этой чехарде? Всё не мог успокоиться, подскочил к креслу брата, встал позади, подставил лицо перекатам дыма. Ладонь прошлась по верхам кресла, натыкаясь на резные узоры, почти случайно, против хозяйской воли соскользнула на плотную ткань артиллерийского мундира. Зашептал быстро, не поспевая разумом за словами:

– Смотрят криво, воображают, что знают лучше всех. Надумают, что мы с тобой заговор плетём, никак прошлый век забыть не могут. Откуда им, дуракам, знать, Миша...

Согнулся почти пополам, ткнулся носом в рыжие волны, клюнул до макушки быстрым поцелуем. Показывал благодарность, как умел. _Спасибо за всё, что делаешь для меня, что стоишь рядом, не отворачиваешься. Всех бы_ _перенёс, но не тебя._ Подумал вдруг: делает ли так Елена? Вряд ли. Миша бы вмиг сбежал, попробуй она. Не выдержал, запустил ладони ему в волосы. Прочёсывал пальцами, оглаживал голову – нехитрой, расслабляющей, почти любовной лаской. Ощущал, как медленно, неохотно исчезала под руками напряжённость, как Миша растекался, таял, словно снежные фигуры, брошенные до весны.

– Помнишь, утешали друг друга, что в армию не едем? – вдруг сказал Михаил.

– Помню, – те часы из памяти не выжечь, не стереть, не вытравить. Картина прошлого вмиг рисовалась умелой рукой, будто с двенадцатого года не минуло более десяти лет. Давно заполночь, привыкшие к темноте покоев глаза, злые, полные почти детской обиды слёзы Михаила – и его голова у Николая на коленях.

– Так и здесь. Я всегда с тобой, запомни, сколько бы ты меня в детстве не колотил.

Ничего, думал Николай, поглаживая плечи брата, силясь забрать все тяжести, обещанные долгой дорогой, теперь станет легче. Миша обернётся быстро, привезёт новое письмо от Константина, привезёт его самого. Всё наладится. 

А до той поры – держаться.

**Author's Note:**

> люблю и ценю комментарии, если у вас нашлась пара слов после прочтения - можете ими поделиться :)


End file.
